(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic substituted-phenyl-aliphatic-lower-alkylisoxazoles and furanes and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Diana and Carabateas U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,678, issued May 19, 1981, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein Ar is phenyl substituted by one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower-alkoxy, nitro and hydroxy; Y is (CH.sub.2).sub.n or O(CH.sub.2).sub.n where n is an integer from 1 to 8; and R is lower-alkyl.
R. J. Ash et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 16, 301-305 (1979) disclose the in vitro antirhinovirus activity of 1-[5-tetradecyloxy-2-furanyl]ethanone.